Saphael: The Holy Wars
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: The world of Sapheal is changing drastically. A evil mayor is taking over Kaslow, a key trading port in Sapheal and is attempting to rid the world of all Paladins/ Templars and making monsters more aggressive.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Fantasia._

Summary: The world of Saphael is in threat of a new Mayor of Kaslow, Altering two classes (Zerker and Necro) And all wild monsters with the use blood sacrifices and unusual dark magics. This new mayor has an ulterior motive of eliminating the holy class of Paladins and Templars and replacing it with a all new class. What will happen to this extinct class line? And will Saphael be safe from an increase threat of wild monsters growing ever so more aggressive.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Unwanted guests in Kaslow

The chatter of oncoming mercenaries and academy students resonate all through the downtown area of Kaslow City. Auction houses and markets and distant salesman all set up shop to sell their new merchandise as Kaslow Ports is one of the main places to get off at to venture Saphael. The various sounds of sun birds, wolfs, trained tigers, and fearsome dragons echo everywhere as their owners enjoy their sufficient use of transportation. I sit against the cold brick house which belongs to the fortification master. Luckily for me, he's so busy that he RARELY comes out, although I occasionally see the weapon merchant, whose house is adjacent to the fortification, peek out of his window as if to keep an eye on me.

I'm considered the street rat around the ports of Kaslow. My parents lost their house and lives protecting me. We lived in a not too distant island from Kaslow called Siwa Island. We had lived in great prosperity, and met some great students and mercenaries on their pilgrimage. We were also protected by one of Saphaels greatest sages, known as Babama. He was truly reliable and quite remarkable. That is, until all the monsters from the baby flying dragons the the fishermen ghosts started a well organized attack which overwhelmed Sage Babama and the knights on the island. We were forced to evacuate to Kaslow. Before Babama could reach our house, as we were unaware what was really happening at the time, a loud explosion and chatter of reptile screams echoed loudly, and before my father could look out the window, part of the house was missing, as a giant brick built man, who is a notorious monster that resides on the island called The Ancient Giant Baron, began to easily grab the small house we lived in as if it was newspaper. My dad grabbed a sword he kept when he went to visit other areas, or if he needed to venture up Mount Dragonguard, but sadly he was slain.

All I remember is Sage Babama pulling me away, and my mother now with a shield and the sword of my slain dad, her fallen lover, began to fight off the Baron, but as we made it over the hill, I saw her life perish before my eyes. The dark damp night mixed the the loud chatter coming from the varied form monsters, the bellows echoing from the hurt and injured humans, the sprites screaming out in terror, and the crackle and collapsing of burning structures and the terrifying roar of the Ancient Guard Baron. Within several yards of the large vessel, The dark night and the rotten smell of burning materials, alchemy potions and flesh remained poignant, as I started to feel dizzy as the realization of what had just happened sunk in my head. Before I reached the boat, I blacked out.

Now my life has been hell and my new enemies are starvation and coldness. Shelter isn't so bad especially in the wee times of the mornings. Empty markets and tents become a nice place to spend the night. But food and resources have become REALLY hard to come buy. The smallest of resources are always being sold at the auction house. No one is able to give away excess leather or pelts because of the economical slump. Merchants and traders are coming up short and sometimes unable to pay off their loans meaning lots of trouble. I turn my attention to the small stable in front of the fortification house, as another customer with a well groomed war horse unsaddles and enters the building. Judging from the armor, the person as a level 5 mercenary. A Templar to be exact. I admired Paladins and Templars. The are so majestic. Their armor and attitude are something I wouldn't mind taking on myself. "Hey, boy, get lost! You're rousing up suspicion. Customers are complaining you might be routing through their belongings when they enter the stores. GET LOST!"

With the usual and same threat, I quickly don't hesitate to get up and start running the fence line, as I manage to dash across the road to the alchemy shop and hide in a clay vase. The pacing footsteps of a merchant and a few disgruntled customers storm past my hiding spot as I feel relief set in. This is not an unusual thing for me do multiple times a day. And it usually happens near the fortification and armor and weapons shops. As I manage to escape the vase, I scan my surroundings. I begin to smell distinct aroma of baking bread mixed with the sweet scent of the blooming flowers from the various gardens around the sun bird tamer/ seller and the general store and the distinct odor of animal sweat emitted from all the various types of transport animals the the travelers and merchants use. I begin to venture over towards the appetizing bread smell as my stomach starts to twist out of pain and agony. The last time I ate anything was 3 days ago.

Quietly begin to sneak towards the General store, as a strange sensation begins to pulse vibrantly through out my body. I've only experienced this feeling once... and that was back on Siwa Island... when my parents... were butchered to death by no good monsters. The pain my body is feeling makes me fall to one knee. I begin to feel completely dizzy and unsure what I can do, as the feeling of giving up resonates through my mind. My stomach begins to argue loudly. It definitely wants to be full. Before I could lay down, I feel someones armor glove and and hand touch my back, as another hand reaches down towards my face, revealing a special relic and necklace. " Put the necklace around your neck, and always keep that relic on you at ALL times. Just trust me."

I preceded to take the objects from the unknown mans hands when he suddenly disappeared. Placed the necklace around my scrawny neck as the pain began to subside. The pain then subsided as I began to take breathes as I realized during the whole situation I forgot to breathe because of the pain. Each pant I took, it help regain my control on reality, as my hunger started to get the best of, As I didn't care about the man who gave me the objects, I just needed to eat something or else I was going to faint. As I approached the General Stores Open window, there sat 4 loves of freshly cooked bread. My mouth began to water without my consent. The bush I was hiding behind, hid my entire frame, making it hard for the baker to see me as he quickly walked by several times. When I noticed he left and started to talk to what seemed to be a customer, I agreed it would be my chance to proceed and snatch quite possibly my only meal in for a few days.

Quickly I crawled up to the brick building before I quickly reached at the open sill of the window and snag my prize, not hesitating to scarf down the most delicious meal I had in many months. Well, at least better then half moldy and half eaten bread, moldy half eaten meat and vegetables. With out thinking I finish the entire loaf, without even thinking of conserving any of for another meal, I belch with satisfaction, as I began to hear noises that I have never heard in all my sixteen years of my existence. I looked to see a group of short green people gather beside what seemed to be a magic blue aura. I stopped and watched as the communicated in such a dialect and language that that their intimidation factor greater increased and I became paralyzed with fear. Each had a primitive type of clothing, enough to cover what would be their genitals, as well as several tribal marks. Their was various types of these creatures too. One was chubby, one was average size, another was tall and lanky. Each one carried a different makeshift weapon like a staff, or a hammer or mace.

Before I could react I noticed one of the average sized creature whip its head towards as I felt all the blood drain from my body. Quickly I began to turn but my body failed to respond as I completely fell to the ground. By the now, the horde was now alerted, and I looed up to see their red glowing eyes. It was the very same eye as... the Ancient Giant Baron. The pain it began to swell back in my head. It hurt... My head felt like a fallen melon, with its guts splattered all over the floor. I waited for my inevitable death, when suddenly a growling noise began to below behind me, as I noticed a armored figure dash out into the horde.

I look back to see a complete skeleton of what seemed to be a wolf, and a female armored figure. I quickly ran aside, leaping out of immediate danger as I saw the skeleton attack the creature that was approaching me. I looked over to see the armored figure. Her armor was very unique. She wore a mask that resembled devil horns. I visor covered her eyes making it hard to identify the person underneath it. Her upper armor looked like it was crafted from various leather armors and bones from creatures. Her shoulder pads her skulls of an animal or maybe a monster. She wore highly detailed wrist bands, with gloves that have a skeleton image on them. She sported a mini skirt and stockings with a skull design on them, and a simple pair of boots. The armor set was in various hues of blood red, black, gray and yellow. I watched as a dark spiraling ball of liquefied energy build up in her left arm as she began to chant a spell, and fling it at a another green figure.

My body instinctively began to crawl towards the female, as she began chanting more spells and casting it on another approaching figure, which ensnared the creature in what seemed to be magical shackles. My mouth dropped, as the Woman then turned around to face me. She took off her mask and smiled. "You're lucky me found you when we did, or else you would have been goblin fodder by now!"

The tone of this woman's voice really scared the hell out of me, but what was worse, was the monsters and the color of their eyes. The were the same. As the ones on that fateful day. "So do you have a name? Mine is Emileena by the way."

Still I couldn't answer. Even though she was smiling, she wreaked of fear. Slowly I feel time blur by as I try and stand up to escape. I need to get away. These people, can I trust them? While they abduct me, and take me away? "Emileena, quick, he's going into shock; he's dehydrated, and he's starving to death. We need to take him to the academy... and he also has a Paladin token so we won't have to worry about trouble..."

As I fall to the ground I feel the world fade slowly. I begin to see a bright light and beside it are my two parents. I begin walking towards in hopes to spend the rest of my life with them.

**A/N**: So this is hopefully going to turn into something fun. This chapter was too rushed. I hope to put MUCH more effort into the next chapter. Also I will explain the many added things in my version of Saphael Until next time, LATER DAYS!


End file.
